


“Is that fucking Tik Tok?”

by planetanksubmarine



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetanksubmarine/pseuds/planetanksubmarine
Summary: Her eyes caught the screen and she started laughing, hysterically. Amongst her confusion, Helena found herself admiring the sound. “Holy Shit H” Dinah gasped through her cackles “Is that fucking Tik Tok?“When Harley convinces Helena to get tik tok, there’s only one challenge she’s interested in trying - kissing her best friend.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	“Is that fucking Tik Tok?”

Dinah stood in the doorway, staring at Helena and wondering what the fuck she was doing. She strolled into the room, smiling over at the so called ‘Huntress’ who right now looked less like a hunter of any kind and more like a startled puppy - it was adorable.

Helenas was was lying on Dinahs couch (which was far too short for such long legs, but she didn’t care - which again Dinah found adorable. ) and tapping at her phone with an almost violent intensity - her head tilted slightly, tongue between her teeth as she tried to make sense of the app that Harley had installed on her phone. 

“Watcha doin Bertinelli?” Dinah laughed out and grinning even more as Helena jumped and lifted her eyes quickly off the screen to meet hers, which caused a deep blush to spread across the Italians face. “Uh, this app thing?” She questioned “Harley installed it and I don’t really get it, like at all.” 

Dinah just grinned again and strolled over, wondering if she imagined the way Helenas eyes followed her hips, and the way Helenas breath hitched slightly when she pressed her face very close to the lying down girl and her phone screen - okay, so maybe she put her face SLIGHTLY closer than she needed too, but after that reaction from Helena there was no way she was moving. 

Her eyes caught the screen and she started laughing, hysterically. Amongst her confusion, Helena found herself admiring the sound. “Holy Shit H” Dinah gasped through her cackles “Is that fucking Tik Tok? What is Harley trying to do to my girl!?” 

This just confused Helena more, and added an extra splash of blush to her cheeks over the use of the phrase “My Girl” - but Helena figured that was just something Dinah called her friends, right? I guess she would soon find out.

“Basically” Dinah explained knowingly, “it’s just a bunch of videos of people doing things - there’s certain trends and stuff, like people doing dances to songs!”   
The confused look on Helenas face lessened as she turned to face Dinah, their faces so close she could feel her breath, and it made her shudder with nerves. 

“W-well” Helena fumbled her words - cursing herself, she needed to be smooth if this was going to work. “I’ve seen this one type of video where - uh - where people ki-“

And Dinah’s lips were on hers and holy shit why did this feel so good and why did she wait this long - and who knew that the dark and brooding Helena Bertinelli tasted like strawberries?

Helena pulled away and stared at Dinah “h-how did you know?” And for what seemed like the millionth time that day Dinah just giggled at her adorable cluelessness   
“Harley is so obvious.” She pauses “and if you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just asked”

So Helena just stops, sits up straight and looks straight into the other girls dark brown eyes “Dinah Lance I would like you to kiss me again”

And Dinah lets out a quiet “thats my girl” and slowly leans in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve ever written!! Let me know what you think, and if I should write more?


End file.
